Charter of the Dark Evolution
Charter of The Dark Evolution WE DON'T HAVE A MOTTO We the people of The Dark Evolution stand at a crossroads, we can live, and watch the alliance continue on the path it is, or we can change! And change we have! Government Layout Emperor - Coolgreen44 Regent - Danizduhman Deputy Regent - Hunterman1043 Imperial Officers - (Appointed Position) Council (Elected Positions) General Assembly - (Entire Membership Base) Article I: Admission Any nation joining the black team and pledging an oath to the Dark Evolution requesting membership will be admitted, provided said nation does not belong to any other alliances and is approved by the Admitting Team. Nations from other teams may be admitted on a case-by-case basis. The Emperor may admit any member without the approval of the Admitting Team at any time without prior consultation. Article II: Command Structure Section 1: The Emperor The Emperor is the Sovereign of the alliance. As such, the Emperor has the sole power over the affairs of the alliance, although such powers can be delegated to others. The Emperor is the final authority on all internal and external matters. The Emperor can create any office and appoint any member to that office at his sole discretion. He has veto power over the Council, and has the ability to block the election of specific Councilors if he sees fit to do so. The Emperor serves for life or until resignation. Section 2: The Regent The Regent is the direct advisor to the Emperor and rules directly above the Imperial Officers. The Regent has the duty of reporting to the Emperor on everything going on in the alliance and give his/her's own opinion on the best courses of action. The Regent has the peliminary authority on all internal and external matters, second to the Emperor. The Regent can be dismissed at any time, yet otherwise serves for life and is the successor to the Emperor if the worst were to occur. Section 3: Imperial Officers The Emperor may appoint various officers at his discretion. Their jobs range between the individual Imperial Officers from individual departments to general oversight. These officers can be dismissed at any time, yet otherwise serve for life. Section 4: The Council The Council will consist of six elected Councilors. This council will be charged with the day to day operations of the alliance. They serve as the link between the membership and the top government. They server 2 month terms, where half are alternated every month. Section 5: The General Assembly All member nations of the Dark Evolution will automatically have a seat in the General Assembly and will be corporately responsible for voting for members of the Council. The General Assembly also may be asked by the Emperor to vote on other matters, at the discretion of the Emperor. The General Assembly also must follow the Membership Honor Code and the Spammer's Creed detailed below. Article III Membership Honor Code. a. No single individual may declare an offensive or defensive war on behalf of the alliance however, defending one's nation is always a member's right. b. No single member or group of individuals may conspire to force the Alliance into an unjust or dishonorable war. c. No single member or group of individuals may conspire to overthrow the current government structure of the Alliance. d. All members are expected to conduct themselves on Alliance, Foreign Alliance, and Cybernations forums respectfully and with honor. e. Any and all trolling or acts of deliberate provocation are forbidden. f. All members are responsible for their actions and words and will be held accountable as such. Article IV - Spammers rights. a. Any and all members are allowed to spam anywhere but sensitive or government areas. b. All members must abide by the Spammers Creed: This Creed hereby list the law and regulations of which a true spammer is to live by. A spammer must abide by this creed or they shall face very little to no punishment. 1. A spammer must provide a daily dose of "lulz". 2. A spammer must have an above average post count. 3. A spammer should present themselves in more than one thread. 4. A spammer must know the meaning of : Lol, lulz, wtf, owned, pwned, and w00t. 5. A spammer must be well known, but yet not known at all. 6. A spammer should have great comebacks but should never use "yo moma" jokes. 7. A spammer is not to be lame or made of phail. 8. A spammer should occasionally spell words wrong for teh lulz. 9. A spammer does not interfere in another spammers owning of a newb, unless asked. 10. A spammer should always be aware of lurkers. 11. A spammer must be aware of Hunter and his admin powers. 12. Spammers coexist with one-another in peace. 13. A spammer must be made of win. 14. A spammer must be full of teh awesomeness and eat w00tpie for lunch. 15. A spammer should create random and pointless threads when necessay. 16. A spammer should NOT rickroll another spammer. 17. A spammer may rickroll an unsuspecting citizen. 18. A spammer should know the codes to more than 15 smilies without clicking them. 19. A spammer should have a love for fine wines and many cheeses. 20. A spammer should inadvertidly throw a thread off-topic. Article V: Expulsion from the Dark Evolution Any nation can submit a motion to expel a fellow member to the General Assembly. In order for the motion to carry 75% of the voting nations must vote in favor of the expulsion. There will be a time limit of 36 hours on expulsion votes. If the percentage is not reached before the time limit the motion fails. The Emperor can not be expelled from the Dark Evolution. Likewise, the Emperor can pardon any nation from expulsion or expel members on his own initiative, without a vote. Article VI: Amendments to the Charter Any nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the General Assembly. Discussion will take place for a period of no less than 8 hours but no more than 36 hours. If a super-majority (75%) of the member nations voice support for the amendment before the 36 hour time limit is reached then the motion will be considered passed and carried. If it does not reach the super-majority before the 36 hour limit the motion will fail. The Emperor may also amend the charter at any time on his own initiative, without a vote. Signed, Emperor Coolgreen44 Category:Dark EvolutionCategory:Alliance charters